rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
ZEXAL era
This is the fourth chapter of Legends Unite! Transcript Narrator: Even further into the future is a city called Heartland City. Here, small Litterbots roamed free and Augmented Reality Duels hit the world by storm and this is where we meet our fourth hero: Yuma Tsukumo. One day in a duel against former bully Reginald 'Shark' Kastle, Yuma was encountered by a mysterious door. Door of Destiny: Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power. But know that with such a reward comes great risk. You would lose that which is most valuable to you. Narrator: Though hesitant and worried what might happen, Yuma unlocked the door and freed a duel spirt named Astral. Yuma: Huh? Who are you? Say something! Astral: Astral. Yuma/Astral: I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia! Narrator: With the combined power of the Number card called Utopia and the spell Double or Nothing!, Yuma and Astral defeated and freed him from the influence of Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. Shark: You're a good duelist. I'll see you around. Narrator: But that was the first step in Yuma's adventure. They had to face many foes and reclaim all of Astral's memories, but there were who wishes to use the Numbers for their own selfish gains, such as the Vetirx family who had entered the World Duel Carinval to get revenge on Dr. Faker, but Yuma and Astral defeated Vetrix with the power of ZEXAL. Vetirx: Heraldry Crest, attack Yuma and Astral and win me this duel! ZEXAL: GO! Utopia Ray, attack Heraldry Crest with Rising Sun Double Chaos Slash! Narrator: Then they faced Dr. Faker, who wished to destroy Astral world with the Numbers. Yuma teamed up with Shark and Kite the number hunter to defeat him. Dr. Faker: Fix your fearful eyes on Heart-eartH's true form: Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon! Kite: Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction! (Dr. Faker screams from the attack) Kite: Set Hart free now. Release him! Faker: I can't! You think you're helping Hart, but you're only putting him in greater danger! Your brother cannot hope to survive unless Astral World is destroyed once and for all! Narrator: But as they were on the verge of victory, a mysterious new enemy arrived and took over Dr. Faker's body forcing him to duel. Dr. Faker/Vector: Now Heart-eartH Dragon, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Dragon Cannon Blast! ZEXAL: Get Set, Utopia Ray! Attack Heart-eartH Dragon with Rising Sun Ultimate Slash! (Vector screamed as he lost the duel and he was purged from Dr. Faker's body) Narrator: However, that didn't stop Barian World, the polar opposite to Astral World. Wave after wave, they sent brainwashed people to collect the Numbers, but failed. Then Yuma and his friends came face to face with Vector once more) Vector: GO BARIAN BATTLEMORPH! Yuma: Vector?! So you disguised yourself as Ray!? What did you do with him, Vector!? Where's the real Ray? Vector: The real Ray? You mean you still don't get it? I'm Vector and I'm your little friend Ray too. Yuma: No way! Vector: I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! I rank up Masquerade into a Chaos Xyz Monster! I overlay Rank 4 Masquerade! With it, I rebuild the Overlay Network. Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade! Zexal 2: Go! Utopia Ray Victory! Destroy Umbral Horror Masquerade and end this duel! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash! (Vector screams) Narrator: But Vector was far from finished. He awoke an ancient evil deity Astral defeated years ago named Don Thousand, who once ruined all off the Barian's lives. To break Don Thousand's seal, Vector and the other Barian Emperors had to collect the Mythyrian Numbers and free Don Thousand, but Yuma and Astral weren't going to let that happen. They went across the globe and collected each Mythyrian Number and even encountering Astral's evil clone, Number 96. Yuma: No way! Astral: It is Number 96! Number 96: Here's the Number! (96 shows Astral the card) Shall we start? Yuma: Go, Utopia Ray! Astral: Attack Dark Mist! Number 96: This duel isn't over by a longshot! I activate the trap Chaos Return! This card stops your attack! I discard one card to activate a spell from the Graveyard. I choose to activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! And now I overlay Rank 2 Dark Mist! With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96! Dark Storm! (Dark Storm is summoned) Vector: Oh, man... What did that Barian card I gave him do? Number 96: My trap Chaos Return's other effect activates! Remember how I stopped Utopia Ray's attack? Well, that was only temporary, because it has to attack now! Rio Kastle: I don't think Astral expected this. Number 96: Dark Storm's special ability activates! Bad news, Astral... When it's destroyed in battle, both players take the battle damage! Astral: Both of us? (Utopia Ray destroys Dark Storm. The explosion sends both Astral and Dark Mist flying) Yuma: It's a draw! Narrator: However even with the Numbers in Yuma and Astral's hands, Number 96 wanted more, so he began merciless attacks on Earth, Astral World and Barian World until he decided to settle things with Astral and Yuma once and for all. Number 96: Yuma, this is the end! ZEXAL 2: I activate Sleipnir Mail's special ability! When Utopia Ray is destroyed, we can summon Utopia from the Graveyard. (Utopia is resurrected) Number 96: This can't be! ZEXAL 2: Trust me, Number 96, it is. Go! Utopia, finish him off! (Number 96 screams in defeat) Narrator: But Number 96 wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. Number 96: ASTRAL! Narrator: Number 96 tried one last desperate attempt to destroy Astral, but sadly he was returned to Don Thousand, and as for Astral, he perished, leaving Yuma heartbroken, but Yuma needed to get Astral back, so he traveled to Astral World to get his friend back while meeting the selfish guardian of Astral World, Eliphas. Eliphas: I summon the all-mighty New Order 13: Etheric Amon! Yuma: Go, Shining Draw! Utopia Roots! Finish this with Rising Sun Roots Slash! Narrator: And with that Yuma saved his friend, but this was only the start of the final events that were to come. Yuma and Astral had to face the Fearsome Four, led by Mr. Heartland. Mr. Heartland: Infection Buzz King, attack! Zexal 3: All right, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Heartland directly! Go, Photon Stream of Destruction! (Mr. Heartland screams as he is defeated) Narrator: But however it was short lived when Yuma and his friends learned a shocking truth. Yuma: Shark, what are you doing with the Barians!? Shark, what gives? Nash: "Shark"? It feels like a long time since anybody called me by that name. But I'm not Shark or Reginald anymore. My name is Nash! Nash the Barian! Yuma: Stop playing games with us already, Shark. There's no way you're a Barian. You wouldn't lie to me. So what's really going on here? Nash: I'll show you what I really am! Go Barian battle morph! Other Barian Emperors: Go Barian Battle Morph! Nash: We are the seven Barian Emperors. Mizar, the one true Galaxy-Eyes master. Girag, the ultimate Barian Warrior. Alito, the Barian who battles with fists of fury. Vector... need I say more? Marin, the name that brings chills to everyone's heart. Dumon, my faithful friend, but your greatest enemy. And I am Nash, leader of the seven Barian Emperors. Narrator: All of Yuma's friends stood their ground against the Emperors, but one by one, they fell apart. Meanwhile, Kite went in search for last Number, Number 100: Numeron Dragon. But for that to happen, Kite had to defeat his archrival Mizar, who had his own Galaxy-Eyes, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. The battle was hard, but Kite managed to defeat Mizar by using a new Galaxy-Eyes, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, a number he created from the energy within the stone tablets that surrounded them. Kite: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Eternity Photon Stream! (Prime Photon destroyed Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon thus defeating Mizar) Narrator: Despite his victory, Kite couldn't survive in the vacuum of space and died, but not before giving Number 100: Numeron Dragon to Mizar, admitting that Mizar is the true Galaxy-Eyes Master. Meanwhile Vector wanted to put the past behind by destroying Nash. Vector: I activate Chaos Caller! This allows me to summon 3 powerful Chaos Numbers by negating their special abilities! Let the party begin! First to arrive is Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade! Our next guest is a brand new friend of mine: Chaos Number 102! Archfiend Seraph! And last, but certainly not least, someone else I think you know. Arriving in style, please welcome Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity! Nash: I activate the spell Split Defender! now Vector you must give up one of your Xyz monsters! Vector: (growls) King Overfiend. Nash: King Overfiend attack Masquerade! (King Overfiend destroyed Masquerade) Narrator: However by destroying Umbral Horror Masquerade with King Overfiend, Vector's true memories were revealed to him. He was once a kind and cheerful prince of the kingdom of Ostrania, but Don Thousand ruined his life. Not wanting that weak side of him get to him, Vector summoned the card strong enough to destroy Nash. Vector Now! Rise Chaos Number 5! Chaos Chimera Dragon! You don't stand a chance now, and really, you never... Nash: You're the one who doesn't stand a chance. Vector: I wasn't finished. Nash: That's where you're wrong, Vector, you are finished, thanks to this! Vector: No! Not that Rank-Up-Magic card! Nash: Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos ranks up my Number into a Chaos Number. Say goodbye to Abyss Splash and say hello to Chaos Number 73! Rise from the depths, Abyss Supra Splash! This attack is for every Emperor you betrayed. Goodbye, Vector. (Abyss Supra Splash destroyed Chimera Dragon) Narrator: With Vector defeated, Don Thousand began his plan to collect the Numeron Code and rule the world. His first order of business is to absorb Vector. Vector: Wait! I beg your forgiveness! Yuma: Vector! (Yuma grabs Vector's hand) Yuma: I'll stick by your side because helping a friend is the Ray Way! (Yuma's tears fell on Vector's cheek, then Vector remembered all the times had with Yuma as Ray Shadows, he didn't want his friend to suffer like him) Vector: Yuma, our worlds need more of you and less of me. Yuma: Hang on, what are you saying? Vector: I'm saying goodbye. (Vector lets Yuma's hand go, allowing himself to be absorbed by Don Thousand) Yuma: Why did you let go? Narrator: Don Thousand then challenged Yuma and Nash to a duel, but he was controlling the duel by using the power of the Numeron Code, but luckily Eliphas gave up his life so the duel can be back to normal. ZEXAL 3: Utopia, take down Don Thousand and his Numerronius Numerronia with Rising Sun Hyper Force Slash! (Don Thousand screamed in agony as his monster is destroyed) Narrator: But Don Thousand had one last surprise. Even with his death, Nash and Yuma had to duel for the fate of the three worlds. Yuma and Nash: Let's duel! Nash: I Xyz summon Chaos Xyz Barian Hope! ZEXAL 3: Go! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Shatter the boundaries of reality! Arise anew, Number 39: Utopia Beyond! Narrator: The two fought endlessly until Yuma found a way to defeat Nash's plan. Yuma: Let's keep this duel rolling because no one has won yet. Nash: Actually, Yuma, this duel's over. You've won. Yuma: Huh? Say what? Nash: Glory of the Seven Emperors has one final effect. My life points become equal to the change in your life points. Since your life points didn't change, my life points drop to zero. Yuma: Shark! Shark: I lost, but I never knew losing could feel so good. Narrator: With Nash defeated, all of the Numbers in Shark's possession were transferred to Astral. But parting ways with their friend was heartbreaking. Nash: Thanks for teaching me to feel the flow. You were great duelists... but even better friends. Good-bye (Shark fades away, leaving Yuma crying) Narrator: Although Shark was gone, all of Yuma's friends returned, but now that Astral has all the Numbers as well as the Numeron Code, Astral could compete his mission by destroying Barian World. Yuma had to stop him. Yuma: I thought you were done with that nonsense! Astral: Barian World is the enemy of Astral World. It must be extinguished. Yuma: Haven't you learned anything at all, Astral!? You don't have to fight anymore. your two worlds can be at peace. Astral: Peace may have been your goal. It is not mine. Mine remains the destruction of Barian World. Yuma: Dream on, Astral, because that ain't happening! Astral: You disapprove? Yuma: You may be my friend, but I can't let you do this. Astral: And how do you plan to stop me, Yuma? Do you dare challenge me to a duel? Yuma: You bet! Astral: You must realize the foolishness of your endeavor. Since I possess all the Number Cards, you cannot win. Do you still wish to duel? Yuma: More than ever. Astral: Very well, but when I win, I will do more than destroy Barian World. I will use the Numeron Code to erase your memories. It will be as if we never met. Agreed? Yuma: Agreed. Narrator: The stakes were very high and Yuma had to prepare for the fight for Barian World and his memories. All of Yuma's friends offered to give them their best cards to Yuma, but he told them he didn't want their help. He had to do this on his own. Astral even summoned all of the Utopias to defeat Yuma, but he dodged every attack then got ready to make his comeback. Yuma: A truly powerful Duelist can change the outcome of a Duel. He can even generate the very cards he needs to draw! Go, Shining Draw! Astral: Yuma, you can Shining Draw? Yuma: And guess what I drew? The trap Halfway to Forever! I can Xyz Summon using two monsters in my graveyard. Get set to get decked. I overlay Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai to Xyz Summon. Forge the path of destiny. Future Number Zero! Utopic Future. Astral: I activate Hyper Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force! I will rank up Utopia into its highest form of existence. Hyper Xyz Evolution! Witness the pinnacle of prominence. Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Yuma: I play the trap Memories of Courage! Utopic Future gains 500 attack points for every Number in our graveyards. Since there are eight Numbers, Utopic Future powers up to a whopping 4000 attack points! (Utopic Future’s attack points rose to 4000) Narrator: Yuma was about to finish the duel and change the world for the better. Yuma: (thoughts) This is it. If my next attack succeeds, I win. Yuma: Let's do this. Attack Astral directly! Astral: That will not work. I activate the trap the Door of Destiny. Yuma: The Door of Destiny? That's the door that started it all! Astral: We have come full circle, Yuma. The door has not only stopped your attack, but you will take 500 points of damage for every Number that I banish from my graveyard. Therefore, if you fail to destroy this door right now, Yuma, you will lose this duel. Yuma: Destroy the door? I can't do that. How can I destroy something that represents everything that happened between us? Astral: Because, Yuma, it is your destiny. Door of Destiny: Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power. But know that with such a reward comes great risk. You would lose that which is most valuable to you. Yuma: But then, that means... What's valuable to me is you. It's you, Astral. Right now, it's you. I have to lose you too? Astral: You will never lose me, Yuma. Play your card. Play it, Yuma, for your future. Yuma: But if I do, if I beat you, you'll be gone from my life forever. Astral: But how can I be gone when I live on in your heart? Yuma: Astral. I'll do it. I activate the spell Double or Nothing! Utopic Future doubles its attack points and can attack again. This is it, my final move! Utopic Future attack! Rising Sun Future Slash! (Utopic Future destroyed the Door of Destiny, and Astral lost) Narrator: Yuma won the duel and gained the courage to move on with his life, but now it was time for Astral and Yuma to part ways. Even he would miss Astral, but he would still be around in their hearts. And so. Astral touched the Numeron Code and it became a complete card. Yuma would miss his friend the most, but he would still cherish the moments they had together. Astral: Final observation: Even galaxies apart, friendship is forever. Narrator: Everything went back to normal for Yuma and all of the Barian Emperors were now students at Yuma's school. Everything was great. At least, it would be great, but the chaos power returned to attack Astral World, and Yuma, Astral and all of their friends all got ready to battle the chaos. 6 months later, one little duel would change the life of Yuma Tsukumo forever. (Yuma gazes in the night sky on the roof of his house) Yuma: Six months. Six months and not a single word. We've had a lot of fun over the course of our adventure, Astral. We've had good times, and bad times. Through thick and thin, we dueled together and we never gave up. And deep down, you must be thinking the same thing, Astral. You may be miles away in Astral World, but no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together in our hearts. Why? Because we're friends. And friends always stick together, no matter what happens. (Yuma then gazed at the Emperor's Key hanging around his neck) Yuma: Astral, if you can hear me, you must know how important tomorrow is. (Yuma turned back to face the night sky. Meanwhile in Astral World, Astral was viewing his world and was staring to feel a little homesick. Eliphas and Enna arrived) Eliphas: Care to tell me what is wrong, Astral? Astral: There is nothing wrong. It has been six months since we battled the chaos that struck Astral World. Yuma is a good friend of mine. The day I arrived in the Human World was the day my search for the Numbers began. Whenever I duel, I get this feeling in my heart that he is dueling alongside me. Eliphas: If you wish to see him, then you may go. Astral: You would allow me to see him? Eliphas: Astral, your mission to gather the Numbers is long finished. Since then, you're a free denizen of Astral World and you may go wherever you may desire. I shall watch over Astral World in your stead and will inform you of any incoming threats. (Astral looks at Earth for a few minutes, then smiles at Eliphas) Astral: Thank you, Eliphas. I shall not fail you. (Astral became a blue comet and flew to earth) (Meanwhile back on Earth, Yuma and Tori were visiting the docks) Tori: So, remind me again why we're at the docks, Yuma. Yuma: I'm just revisiting all the places me and Astral battled the Barians some months ago. And here is where our battle began. Tori: I think I know this part of the docks. This is where you had your duel with Alito. I'll be honest, he was always ready for a duel, even when it was against you. Yuma: (chuckles) Yeah. He may be a Barian, but he knew how to duel like a pro. Tori: Speaking of pros, is that who I think it is? (Yuma sees who Tori is pointing to and sees Shark and Rio Kastle) Rio: Yuma! Tori! Tori: It's Shark and Rio! (Tori and Rio shared a hug and Yuma and Shark shared a fist bump) Yuma: So why are you and Rio here Shark? Shark: Same thing as you, Yuma. I came here to look over the places where the Barian Emperors battled you and your friends. You didn't forget, did you? Yuma: (sighs) No. Tori: But at least you two are back. Rio: And It's wonderful to be home. Yuma: So what about the others, are they coming? Rio: Dumon said he had something important to do. Girag went on a nature hike with Ponta and Alito said he was going to have some down time at the school gym. Yuma: And Vector and Mizar? (Then Yuma hears a voice) Vector: Incoming! (Yuma, Shark, Rio and Tori dodges and they see Vector and Mizar, who came in by a rough landing) Mizar: That's the last time I follow your lead, Vector! Vector: Aw come on, Mizar! You've got to at least trust in the Ray Way. Yuma: Whoa! Mizar and Vector! Vector: Long time no see, Yuma. (Vector tightly hugs Yuma in a friendly way) Rio: So um Mizar, what happened to you? Mizar: Ask Vector. He wanted me to come to the docks with him to meet Yuma. I declined, but he said that Kite would come here. He told be to follow him and I got hurt! A lot! Vector: I guess I didn't teach you the Ray Way. (Mizar glares angrily at Vector who sheepishly smiles at him) Yuma: No way! Even Kite's coming? (On cue, they all see a young man flying then he jumped down with the robot who supported him) Yuma: Hey! Kite! Kite: Hello, Yuma. Long time no see. (The two friendly rivals shake each other's hands) Mizar: Hello, Kite. It's been a while. Glad to see your wounds have healed. Kite: I should be thanking you, Mizar. Had I not beat you on the moon, Yuma and Shark wouldn't have been able to beat Don Thousand with Numeron Dragon. (Kite and Mizar share a firm handshake) Yuma: So you're here to reminisce too? Kite: I didn't come all the way here to stroll down Memory Lane. Yuma: So why are you? Kite: Listen, my father and Vetrix detected some strange distortions in Heartland City and I need a favor from you. Yuma, I need you to duel me, here and now! Yuma: But why? Kite: As I told you, I need data. We thought the power of ZEXAL was the cause of your Shining Draws, but we were wrong. It was Astral. I need him here so that I can gather data. So I suggest you call him here right now. (Then a blue comet flew to Yuma and his friends and it revealed Astral) Astral: Forgive me if I troubled you all for my absence. (Everyone had surprised reactions seeing Astral, Yuma the most) Yuma: ASTRAL! (Yuma tackles Astral into a hug) Astral: It is nice to see you again as well, Yuma. Kite: Just in time. Astral, if it's no problem, I'd like to duel you and Yuma. Astral: A duel? Here? Yuma: If that's alright with you, Astral. Astral: (responds with a smile) Very well. We accept your challenge, Kite. Kite: Good to know. Yuma: Alright Let's go! (Yuma threw his D-pad into the air as he got his Duel Disk) Yuma: Get set to get decked, Kite! Duel Disk, go! Kite: The only one getting decked here will be you! Go Photon transformation! (Kite's black clothes changed to white as he got ready for the duel) Yuma: Duel Gazer, let's roll! (Kite's eye gained a blue tattoo over it changing the iris to red) Computer: Augmented Reality Vision link established. Orbital: Y-Y-You got this, M-Master Kite! Show Yuma who's number one! Vector: Go get him, Yuma! Tori: You got this! Yuma and Astral! (the two rivals glared at each other with smiles, then said one word) Yuma and Kite: Let's duel! (A few turns passed since the duel began. Yuma had Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Giant, both in defense mode, and two cards facedown while Kite's field is bare) Rio: Wow, this duel has been left and right! Tori: Well, I haven't seen them duel in a while. Vector: So who won their last duel, Tori? Shark: As I recall, Kite won last time, but I think this time, Yuma might have an advantage. Mizar: Don't get cocky, Shark. Kite still hasn't made his move yet. Kite: I gotta hand it to you, Yuma. You've improved. Yuma: Dueling with a spirit from another universe by your side will do that to you. And you're no slouch either. Kite: Alright now, it's my turn! Hah! (Kite draws his card, then looks at it) Kite: Since I have no monsters, I'm allowed to summon this card! Photon Thrasher! (Kite's first monster was summoned: Photon Thrasher with 2100 attack points) Kite: And then I’ll summon Photon Chargeman! (Kite's second monster was summoned: Photon Chargeman with 1000 attack points) Vector: Whoa! He's got two monsters already! Mizar: But who knows what Kite's strategy is. Kite: I overlay Photon Thrasher and Photon Chargeman! (Kite's two monsters flew into a small swirling red portal) Kite: With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Starliege Lord Galaxion! Yuma: Why do you have that card out? I was sure you'd summon Galaxy-Eyes. Kite: Why tell you when I can show you! I activate Starliege Lord Galxion's ability! By using two Overlay Units, I can summon my greatest monster! Yuma: Wait, you're not gonna summon that card! Kite: That's right! Now bear witness a monster more savage than a supernova! With a cataclysmic force stronger than ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (The Dragon made of Galaxies roared at Yuma, In glory) Mizar: Seems Kite has a strong advantage over Yuma. Shark: Don't be so sure, Mizar. Kite: Alright, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Attack Yuma's Gogogo Golem! Photon Stream of Destruction! Yuma: Sorry Kite, but Gogogo Golem isn't going anywhere, because his special ability allows him to survive once per turn. Kite: That's where you're wrong. I activate two spell cards! First is Galaxy Burst! By cutting my Photon Dragon's attack points in half, I can negate your golem's abilities. (Gogogo Golem's body is coated in a paralyzing electricity as Photon Dragon's attack points drop to 1500) Yuma: Aw nuts! But wait, that means your dragon's attack points are the same as my golem's defense points. It won't be able to destroy it. Kite: Wrong again, Yuma. It will destroy it, thanks to my second spell: Photon Trident. Not only does my Photon Dragon gain 700 attack points, but if its attack points are greater than your golem's defense points, then the difference is dealt to you as damage. Yuma: Say what?! (Galaxy-Eyes' attack destroys Gogogo Golem, dealing 700 points of damage to Yuma) Yuma: I may have lost my golem, but I still have my face-downs. Kite: You won't have them for long. Not once I activate Photon Trident's other effect. Since my dragon successfully dealt you damage, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards! Yuma: Oh no! Astral: It appears that Kite was prepared for our strategy. (A glowing trident appears and pierces one of Yuma's face-down cards, revealed as ) Yuma: Oh Come on! I need that card! Kite: Well all is fair in love and war, Yuma. Galaxion, destroy Gogogo Giant! (Galaxion destroys Gogogo Giant with a pair of slashes) Yuma: Great, now I have no monsters on the field! Astral: We're not though yet, Yuma. There be a chance for us. Use the card Kite didn't destroy. Yuma: What card? I was sure that he... (Yuma then noticed the remaining face-down card on his field) Yuma: Oh, that's right! Thanks, Astral. I activate the trap Guard Go! I should thank you, Kite, for destroying my giant. Kite: Why are you thanking me? Yuma: Because by destroying my Gogogo Giant, you allowed me to use this trap card to bring it back! (Gogogo Giant reappears in attack mode with 2000 attack points) Kite: So what? I can destroy that heap of rubble again. Yuma: Guess again. Guard Go has another effect. I get to summon another monster from my hand, like Gagaga Magician! (Gagaga Magician appears with 1500 attack points) Yuma: Ironic, isn't it? Your attempt to clear my field has helped set me up for the ultimate comeback. Kite: Impressive, Yuma. Let's see if that comeback of yours can take down my dragon. Your turn. (Kite places a card face-down to end his turn) Astral: Yuma, the time has come. Yuma: Yeah! Hope you're ready, Kite, because I am feeling the flow! (Yuma gets ready to draw his card and it starts to glow) Yuma: A true duelist can change the outcome of a duel! He can even generate the card he needs to draw! Go, Shining Draw! Kite: Orbital, you're getting all of this right? Orbital: E-e-every second, M-m-master Kite. Yuma: Perfect! Astral, did you remember to bring you know what? Astral: I can never leave Astral World without it. Yuma: Then let's invite him over! I overlay Level 4 Gogogo Giant and Gagaga Magician! (Gogogo Giant and Gagaga Magician flew into a small galaxy) Yuma: With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia! (Utopia is summoned to the field) Yuma: Hey, Utopia. Welcome back to Team Yuma. Tori: Go, Yuma! Kite: Hate to ruin your pride. Yuma, but Galaxy-Eyes has more attack points. Though, you are welcome destroy Starliege with Utopia. Yuma: Yeah lucky for me, I always have a plan! Kite: How so? Yuma: By playing the spell Utopia Sword! This gives Utopia an extra 800 attack points! (One of Utopia's swords glow, raising its attack points to 3300) Yuma: And next, I activate Xyz Unit! This gives Utopia 200 attack points for each of its Rank. Shark: No way! Put that together and that makes 4100 attack points! Rio: Just enough for Yuma to win the duel! Vector and Tori: Go get him, Yuma! Kite: Impressive move. But there's just one problem: if you attack Galaxy-Eyes, then both of our monsters are banished. Not only that, for every Overlay Unit your Xyz monster loses, it gains 500 attack points. Yuma: I'm well aware of that. Which is why I banish Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard to activate its effect! Kite: What?! Yuma: Thanks to Breakthrough Skill, your Photon Dragon's special abilities are on lockdown! (Galaxy-Eyes loses its glow) Astral: Shall we Yuma? Yuma: Yeah! Yuma/Astral: Utopia, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (Utopia gets ready to attack) Kite: I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I activate the Trap Lumenize! Yuma: Not that! Kite: Yes, Yuma. Lumenize not only stops your attack, but my Photon Dragon gains Utopia's attack points. All 4100 of them. (Galaxy-Eyes roars as its attack skyrockets to 7100) Mizar: That monster's power is beyond anything I've seen before! Kite: Face it, Yuma. You're done. Yuma: Not just yet. Kite: Huh? Yuma: I activate the spell Double or Nothing! Not only does Utopia's attack points double, it gets to attack again! (Utopia's swords glow and grow longer as its attack points rise to 8200) Yuma: And there's more. I activate Light Wing Shield! Thanks to this, if my monster's attack is negated, then Utopia's attack points double once more! (Utopia's swords and wings glow brighter as its attack points jettison to 16,400) Kite: 16,400 attack points?! Yuma: More than enough to wipe out the last of your life points! Utopia, attack Galaxy-Eyes! Rising Sun Light Wing Slash! Kite: Oh so that's how it's gonna be huh? Alright fine, two can play at that game. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, intercept that attack with Photon Stream of Destruction! (But just as the two monsters' powers collided, it caused something to happen. A strange white light began appearing out of nowhere) Yuma: Huh? What's going on!? Orbital: M-m-Maser Kite! The energy levels are of-of-off the charts! Kite: No way! Astral: This light... could it be? (The light expands and absorbs Galaxy-Eyes, Kite and Orbital) Tori: Kite! Orbital! Shark: Forget about them! We need to bail out of here now! Mizar: For once, Shark, I agree! (The rest of them make a run for it, but the light quickly caught up with them, swallowing Shark and Rio) Yuma: Oh no! Shark! Rio! (Even they couldn't escape the light, even if they ran as fast as they could. All of Heartland City couldn't escape the light as it swallowed everything on Earth) Category:Scripts Category:Legends unite